Don't Forget
by Sharingan Fox
Summary: He swore he would sever those bonds a long time ago. Yet, he still chased after him. Couldn't Naruto see that Konoha wasn't his home? Yes, Naruto cared. A lot. Maybe Sasuke was just too jaded to see it. Ten drabbles on Sasuke and Naruto.


My second fic! Well, not really, more like drabbles, but I wanted to share this with you guys anyway. This also happens to be my first shounen-ai (Wow.) So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't Naruto, but I do own a plushie. *grins*

Warnings: shounen-ai and mentions of sex and swearing. Don't like it, don't read it.

**1. Fall For You  
**

There were a lot of things Uzumaki Naruto couldn't understand. His relationship with Sasuke Uchiha was one of them. In Kiba's words, all they ever did was bitch and fight. With each other. Naruto couldn't remember how many times he thought of what could happen if he wasn't with Sasuke.

No more fights.

No more bitching.

Nobody to take away his ramen.

No more insensitive teme.

But, nobody ever really looked past all that. He and Sasuke had their good moments too. What would happen if all that disappeared?

No more living together.

No more protecting him from those nightmares.

No more love.

Sasuke had a hidden side. One that only Naruto could see.

And that was probably the reason he fell for him. And he'd probably do it again if he could.

**2. The Great Escape  
**  
"You ready?" Sasuke asked. The blond beside him grinned. "Teme, I was born ready."

Of all the pigheaded things Naruto could do, running away with Sasuke was definitely one of his crazier decisions. He had given up everything, just to be with, him? The traitor? Sometimes Sasuke wanted to tell the dobe he was acting like an idiot. He wanted to tell him to go back. Back to where he had a future and a life to live. That was what the rational part of his mind was telling him.

But underneath that he wanted Naruto to stay. Stay, so they could just go back to how it was before. No longer enemies.

They were ready to make their escape.

**3. Hero/Heroine  
**

He swore he would sever those bonds a long time ago. Yet, he still chased after him. Couldn't Naruto see that Konoha wasn't his home?

To Sasuke, home wasn't a place. It was being with the people you cared about. He didn't have one of those, right? Not anymore. So why the hell was Naruto so persistent?! Did he care that much or did he just want to fulfill his promise to Sakura?

Something told him it was definitely the first.

He said Sasuke was his friend.

He'd still stick up for him and kick the asses of the people who dared insult him.

He's accepted him despite his past and what he's done now.

Yes, Naruto cared. A lot.

Maybe Sasuke was just too jaded to see it.

** 4. Gotta Be Somebody **

Sasuke paced around the room. He couldn't be in love with HIM. No way. He just liked, certain things about him.

The sex, of course. No attachments at all.

He likes having him over, even if it means buying hordes of ramen all the time.

He likes how Naruto is so cute when he pouts. (Though he'd never say that aloud.)

He likes how Naruto would cling on to him whenever he's nervous or scared. (Even if he denies it after.)

He likes it when Naruto welcomes him home if he's on time with a full-on makeout session which eventually leads to other things.

He especially liked this morning, when Naruto first told him he loved him, even if it was by accident.

The strange thing was when Sasuke told him he loved him back. And meant it.

**5. Seven Things  
**  
Naruto groaned in frustration. He felt like tearing all his hair out. And it was all Sasuke's fault!!!

He then got out a piece of paper and aptly named his list, 7 Reasons why I Hate Sasuke

= He hated ramen and threw it out every chance he got! You don't see him throwing away his preciuos tomatoes, do you?

= Whenever he was with other guys, he'd get all possessive. If he saw Naruto looking even remotely close to flirting, he'd make him pay. A good example would be that one time in their old classroom in the Academy...

=He was a bigger pervert than Kakashi! Enough said.

= Whenever he's with him, all the girls go crazy and take pictures and spy on them everywhere. Whatever happened to privacy these days?

= Sasuke could be very persistent when he wants to be, especially when he wants some.

= In relation to number two, Sasuke once tried to sew the Uchiha symbol on all of Naruto's clothes. He proptly got yelled at for it.

= But the funny thing is, I still love him for it.

**6. Beautiful  
**  
Sasuke was seething. No wait, he surpassed that about an hour ago and felt like strangling someone. Preferably the nuisances who hurt HIS dobe. So what if he had a Jinchuuriki inside him? It didn't make him less of a person.

Naruto was his and his alone.

Yeah, he can be an idiot. Unfortunately, if you say that aloud, you'll never see daylight again.

He didn't see a demon when he looked at him. He only saw Naruto.

And to him, Naruto was beautiful.

**7. Insomnia  
**  
Sasuke lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Who knew that it would end like this? He killed Orochimaru, which felt a little satisfying.

He killed Itachi, but he regretted it after finding out the truth.

He tried to destroy Konoha, but couldn't go through with it.

He returned, and now everyone feared him.

He turned to his left and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully beside him. How long would it be before Naruto left him too?

"Teme." He turned and saw the blond staring at him. Had he just said that out loud? Sasuke looked away. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Just remember that I'm not going to leave." Naruto said. "Ever. Now get some sleep."

Surprisingly, Sasuke fell asleep straight away after that. Naruto loved him. And that was what mattered.

**8. My Heart **

Naruto got up to leave. This wasn't right anymore. He'd tell Sasuke that he was going to be out of his life for good. Sure, they were friends.. but as soon as they crossed the line to friends with benefits, he didn't know anymore.

It won't affect Sasuke anyway He's perfectly okay with no attachments.

_But I'm not.._ Naruto thought.

As he stood up, an arm wrapped around his waist. "Stay.." Sasuke muttered. Naruto stiffened. In all the years they've been doing this, that was a first.

And so he did the one thing he was sure he'd regret later.

He stayed.

**9. That's What You Get **

Uchiha Sasuke was usually a rational person. But all that began to change when HE entered his life. HE was a loudmouth blond who loved ramen and picking fights with him. Sasuke hated him. Hated him right until they kissed by accident during gym.

That was when Sasuke started feeling something. It was different from all his relationships with the other girls and he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Think calmly, be rational..._ Yup, that's what he'd do. Tell the dobe to stay away from him. As he neared said loudmouth, he practiced his lines in his head.

Naruto looked up and saw Uchiha coming towards him. Were his eyes deceiving him, or did he look nervous? "What do you want, teme?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and said, "Dobe."

"What?"

"Have dinner with me."

To everyone's shock, he accepted.

**10. Forget About Me  
**

Naruto stared at Sasuke. It all came down to this. The fight at the Valley of the End.

"Why do you go this far?" Sasuke asked, no emotion on his face.

"Because," Naruto said. "With you, I created one of my first bonds."

Sasuke laughed. Loud and cruel. "I'm here to sever those bonds."

Later, as Naruto lay motionless on the ground, Sasuke knelt down so that they were face to face. "Just forget about me, Naruto, and move on." And with that, he left.

_Forget about me.. I really loved you.._

----------------------------------------------------

SF: So there it is. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
